Dragon factory (Rainbow Factory Parody)
by MikoTheFox
Summary: Skylanders is not mine, MLP FiM is not mine, aaaaand none of the characters are mine either. have I escaped the hell of copyright claim yet It'll be T for future chapters, btw.
1. Chapter 1 Factory Life

Dragon Factory

Characters: (Skylanders dragons) Flashwing (can't fly), Sunburn (can't fly, but can glide), Drobot (can fly), Camo (no wings; can't fly), Cynder (can fly), Spyro (can fly), Bash (no wings; can't fly), Whirlwind (can fly), Zap (no wings; can't fly), Sonic Boom (can fly, griffon)

Positions:

Worker(s): (Guard) Drobot (male) (can fly), (Magic gatherer) Flashwing (female) (winged; can't fly but can glide), (Manager) Whirlwind (female) (can fly)

Flight Judges: Sonic Boom (female)

Testees: Sunburn (male), Camo (male), Bash (male), Spyro (male), Cynder (female), Zap (male)

Chapter 1, Factory Life

(Factory, before test)

Flashwing spread her wings and yawned, looking at clock and standing up; it was time to get to work. She opened her room's door and shut it behind her, before she glided down the stairs beside Drobot, who was just booting up.

"Hey, Drobot. You ready for another work day?"

"Yep," Drobot replied. "Today's the dragon test for the young ones. Wonder who'll be a failure today." He laughed, patting her on the back with one talon. "Don't look so worried, you only have to take the magic from them."

"I know, but it still sorta scares me." She said.

"It's alright, I was scared when i was a new worker, too. You'll get used to it." With that, he flew across the room and flicked a lever on the wall, the noises of old, but well-oiled, machinery filling the room. Flashwing flinched for a second before regaining her composer.

"I won't get used to the noises of teh machines, though."

"Sure you will. I did." He said with a snicker.

"You're part robot." She said, with a monotone expression.

"I guess that helps. But I flinched sometimes when i was younger." Drobot replied, flying next to her. "Come on, lets go get ready."

TBC (chapt 1 end)


	2. Chapter 2 The Test

Dragon Factory, Chapter 2

(The Testing field)

Cynder, Spyro, Sunburn, Camo, Bash, and Zap were on in groups, those who could fly, and those who could not. Sonic Boom was holding a clipboard in her left talon and a pencil in her right.

"First, Cynder. Fly up past the clouds, close your wings, and then open them before hitting the ground. After, we'll watch the others' perforances, and then we'll see attacks. Go." "Alrighty, coach!"

Cynder flew upwards past the clouds, but once she got past the first cloud layer, there was a loud snap. Her bone in her right wing had snapped, and she'd started falling, and screaming as loud as a jet engine.

"Next." Sonic Boom said in a monotone voice, not taking her eyes off clipboard and marking a red X next to Cynder's name, indicating she'd failed.

"You can't let her fall! She'll die!" Spyro started to run towards Cynder, but Sonic Boom had other plans.

"SPYRO, GET BACK HERE!"

"Or else what?!"

"You'll fail this test, and you WON'T be welcome to the Skylands again!" Sonic Boom retorted with a faint hiss in her voice.

"Then so be it!" Spyro ran over to where Cynder was and quickly took flight, grabbing her half-way before she hit the ground, Cynder gasping for breath.

"Th-thanks Spyro..."

"No problem, Cynder."

End Chapt. 2

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3 Worries

Dragon Factory, Chapter 3

(At the factory)

Drobot looked over his shoulder, spotting Flashwing staring out the window at the testees; Spyro, Cynder, and Camo had all failed, and Flashwing was worried.

"Somethin' wrong?"

"Ah!" Flashwing jumped, scales on end before she saw Drobot.

"You scared me!"

"Heheh, sorry about that." Drobot responded, patting her on the left wing. "How many are there this time?"

"3. Camo, Cynder, and Spyro."

"I see. I remember seeing Spyro in the Skylands fr the first time. Energetic lil' dragonling. Too bad he has to leave the Skylands for good."

"Ya..." Flashwing's wings and tail drooped.

"Eh, can't let this affect us. C'mon, we need to get ready. C'mon down when you're ready."

"Alright." She watched Drobot fly off the platform and land in front of the entry doors, stepping outside, ready to greet the newcomers.

End Chap. 3 TBC

(Author's note: i know that this ain't a good story, but I'm working on it. I'll get as many chapters out as I can within a day. i only get time to work on this at school, so the least I'll post is a chapter a week, otherwise, I'll try adn get a chapter out a day, I swear. My friend at school is suggesting a prolog thing for Drobot and why he's half robot, and I'll uplaod that soon! Anyways, if you wanna talk to me, jsut shoot me a note, and I'll get back to you as soon as possible! I have ADHD and aspurgers, so please be aware that I might make ALOT of jokes. And crazy theories adn everything. So please let me know if i offend you by mistake. See ya later!~)


	4. Chapter 4 Aftermath

Dragon Factory, Chapter 4

Aftermath

Spyro, Cynder, and Camo were following Sonic Boom towards a big, grey building; None of them knew what went on inside.

"Wait here and you'll be seen shortly, but I need to go. Good luck." Sonic Boom said, and with a quick, strong flap of her wings, she flew out of sight from the dragonlings.

"Here, i'll find some sticks and I'll use some grass to make a cast for your broken wing." Camo said, pulling some grass from the ground and somehow tying it together.

"Thanks, Camo. Too bad we all failed." Cynder said with a faint sigh.

"It's ok, we can't ALL be winners in life. We can try next year, right?"

"I don't think so, guys." Spyro said, looking at the building. "I have a bad feeling about this place."

With that, Drobot opened the door, greeting them.

"Hello, young ones. I trust you're all ok?" Drobot said with a smile, however he managed to do that.

"Cynder's wing is broken, and i can't find any sticks to fix it." Camo said sadly.

"That's alright, i'll help fix it right up 'til it's good as new. Come, come." Drobot replied, ushering them all in with one wing.

"Thanks, Drobot." Spyro said, still wary.

"No problem."


	5. Chapter 5 Curiosity

Dragon Factory Chapter 5

Spyro looked around at all of the machines; they were huge compared to him.

"Hey, what do these even do?" Cynder asked.

"Classified, young dragonling." Drobot replied, without looking at her.

"Um, ok. How did you get turned into a cyborg dude?" Camo asked, looking at his wings. Drobot stopped dead in his tracks, looking at Camo without turning his head.

"I... Do, do not remember." He said, tone cold.

"Erm, ok." Camo was worried when he got the answer, but he shrugged it off.

That was a bad mistake.

End chap. 5

TBC...

(Sorry for the short chapter, but I'm out of new ideas, and it's almost the end of class. .-.;)


End file.
